


The Aftermath

by FinalFightTravers



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFightTravers/pseuds/FinalFightTravers
Summary: The immediate aftermath of New Beginning in Sapporo Night 2, after Kota Ibushi saves Kenny Omega from the beat down, including what was said between our boys and the Bucks in room 710.Jumping on the Golden☆Lovers trash pile with several thousand words of, what is ultimately, PWP.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the days following the NJPW Sapporo show. I don't own these characters, just love the Golden☆Lovers and had been waiting YEARS for that reunion.

They make it past the crush of photographers and media, clinging to each other all the while.

"We need to get you out of here" says Ibushi, eyes darting around the hallway, checking for signs of any pissed off Bullet Club members lurking in wait, ready to start something.

"My gear, it's still in the locker room" comes the slightly slurred reply from Kenny, still held against him, as though letting go would mean the other would simply disappear.

"They're out for your blood right now," counters the other man, "just leave it, you can wear my things."

Kenny slows down his pace slightly, having trouble processing much more than a simple thought after his head was spiked into the mat only minutes earlier. "I need my phone, I left it in the trainer's room when I was checking on Matt after their match."

Conceding this, Kota replies with a hasty "we'll get it" while he picks up the pace, and pulls _(his rival? friend? soulmate? one winged angel?)_ Kenny into his own locker room, grabbing a random hoodie slung over a chair as they entered.

With his arm still wrapped around the other's waist, Ibushi directs him to a folding chair, setting it near the bench. The bench itself is covered in his own detritus, hastily abandoned when he saw what was going on with Cody and co in the ring, before he flew like hell out of there to make the save. Ducking his head back in to the hallway, he catches the attention of one of the young boys milling around, directing them to retrieve Kenny's phone from the trainer's room, as well as ensure a car was ready for them to make a quick escape as soon as possible. He hands the stolen hoodie to Kenny while he throws his own belongings haphazardly into the suitcase, not even bothering to take off his ring gear before dressing in the first jumper and trackpants he lays hands on.

Kenny watches this from his position in the chair, vaguely noticing how unusual it is to see the notoriously fastidious man pay no mind to his own appearance, in his haste to be gone as quickly as physically possible. His head is starting to clear, the dreamy, far away quality of the last fifteen minutes receding, and allowing him to start to fully grasp the gravity of what has just happened to them. He hangs his head, bone weary, elbows resting on his spread knees, and exhales in a shudder. His reverie is broken by the sound of another metal chair being scraped across the flooring and placed in front of him. It is quickly filled by _(his friend? rival? soulmate? golden star?)_ Kota straddling it, looking as though he is about to speak before changing his mind, obviously struggling with the words he wants to say.

"Why did you crawl away from me?"

Kenny breathes in another deep, shaky breath, collecting his thoughts, searching for the right words to make him understand. Without raising his head from staring at the floor, he begins. "I couldn't think straight. My mind was so full of everything that had just happened - everything I just lost. Still is, frankly. It took a minute to realize."

Kota was not expecting such a thoughtful response, and found himself surprised _(as if you can still surprise me after all this time, Kenny)_. As his words sink in, he realizes there is one important question he needs to know the answer to. "To realize what?"

And there it was. Kenny is suddenly acutely aware of the different ways that this conversation could go. How much was he willing to say? Was he really prepared to let Kota peer behind the facade he has built? To break down the walls he spent years carefully constructing? Keeping his head down, but glancing up through his mess of hair and holding eye contact with the other man, he is met with a pained but hopeful expression, and immediately knew that this is the moment he has to take that leap.

"...To realize everything I could gain."

At this, Kenny lifts his head and time stops, the only movement being their breaths coming hard and fast. Kota looks stunned, dark eyes becoming glassy as he opens his mouth to speak, but struggling to find his own words again. The reverie is broken by the return of the young boy, who coughs pointedly from inside the doorway, before he hands Omega his phone, and instructs them to follow him to a side exit with a ride to the hotel. They quickly look away from each other at the sound of the cough, Ibushi grabbing his gear as they make their way to the car.

\-----

Kenny falls asleep from sheer physical and emotional exhaustion moments after climbing in to the back seat, head lolling in a way that causes his breaths to form small patches of condensation on the cold glass.

At first, Kota tries not to stare, covertly sneaking glances as the distorted lights of the city dance their way across his sleeping companion's features. Deciding that he had undoubtedly already shown his hand earlier, and there was now little point in hiding, he sits cataloguing all the small changes in the face he used to know so very well. He becomes lost in his own thoughts reflecting on how, even now, exhausted and broken as Omega is, he is still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

As the car pulls up to the hotel, Kota realizes that his fellow passenger is awake, and looking at him intently.

"My key was in my bag."

"Come to my room."

... "OK"

Walking with his case in his right hand, and his left firmly resting on Kenny's lower back, Kota guides them to the lifts and to his room.

\-----

Sitting on the large bed, Kenny begins the task of peeling himself out of his kickpads and boots, discarding them in a heap on the floor. Kota takes in the sight of this man sitting in his room, and a bolt of nervous longing and intense nostalgia runs through him. Needing to buy some time to collect himself, he interrupts the silence with a soft tone.

"You look like hell, Kenny-tan. Go get in the shower, I'll bring you something to wear."

A soft smile breaks over the other man's face at the old moniker. He stands and adds the stolen hoodie to the growing pile of sweaty clothing on the floor.

"Thankyou, Ibu-tan."

At that, he makes his way towards the bathroom, closing the door. Moments later, the sound of the shower fills the hotel room, and Ibushi strips his own clothing down to his underwear, relieved to finally be out of his gear. Opening the wardrobe he finds two fluffy robes and promptly wraps himself in one, taking the other for the man currently in the shower. He finds amongst his packed belongings a soft, well worn DDT Pro tshirt, and a clean pair of stretchy pajama shorts, folding them to a little pile with the second robe.

Gathering the clothing, he taps gently on the bathroom door in warning, and steps in to the steamy room, intending to quickly place the clothes on the counter and leave. His intentions fall away as he turns from the sink, gaping at the sight before him. Kenny has slid the shower screen open and stands, spray to his back, rivets of water flowing down his body. Making eye contact, he slowly reaches out with his open hand, an echo of Ibushi's own movements earlier in the night. Kota freezes. A thousand thoughts rush through his head _(...it's not real/you'll be heartbroken again/god he's gorgeous/this is everything you want/it's too soon/it's too late/he wants this as well/it's too soon/it's too soon/it's too soon...)_ before his heart wins out and he drops the bath robe, grasping Kenny's hand and stepping to him under the spray. Kenny raises his other hand and places it over Kota's chest, memories of last year's G1 filling his mind, a silent apology for pushing him away months earlier. Kota wraps his own arms around the other man, and they embrace tightly, foreheads pressed together, just breathing in a syncronised rhythm, and letting the feeling of hot water and home rush over them.

Kenny pulls back a fraction, still gripping the other man like he might bolt at any moment.

"I've missed you."

"Shhhh. We're here now."

As he speaks, Kota raises a hand to the side of Kenny's face, thumb tracing his cheekbone. Then, he leans in and presses their lips together, closing his eyes against the tide of emotions that come roaring at him, wanting nothing more than to devour the other man.

Kenny shifts his hands to Kota's hair, changing the angle and opening their mouths to deepen the kiss, a small groan emerging from his throat, and feeling more than hearing the other man respond in kind. The tiled wall of the shower is a cold shock to Kenny's back, but that thought is fleeting against the onslaught of Ibushi pressed entirely down his front, arms now caging his head against the wall. Omega's hands slide down and begin exploring the planes and valleys of skin that he has _(don't think about it right now, just accept that you've somehow)_ been granted access to, until he reaches the soaking underwear still plastered to Ibushi's form. He slows the kiss and pointedly grabs the elastic waist of the pants, the other returning to the kiss with a sharp nod in understanding. Kenny pulls the elastic down, and his senses hone in on the feeling of Kota's interested cock now grinding in to his hip. They break apart long enough for the underwear to be kicked off and left in a sodden heap on the shower floor, taking the time to unabashedly stare at each others naked forms.

Picking up the body wash, Kota pours some into his hands, lathering them together before placing both hands on Kenny's chest. He works his way down, over tight nipples, which earns him a gasp and a groan, wanting to stop there for longer and draw out the noises from this man _(next time, right now is about showing we are here together, less about what we want over what we need)_. He drags his hands over taught stomach and hips, tracing along indentations in muscles, until he leans in and kisses Kenny's mouth while he grasps his hard cock firmly, one long stroke from base to tip.

Kenny arches his head back against the tile, the sensation of the hand on his cock and the feeling of having Kota like this almost overwhelming. He feels lips and teeth on his neck, his _(lover? yes, his hand is currently on your dick, you can call him your lover in your own head)_ lover sucking and kissing whatever skin he can reach. As the other man moves his hand in a slow, deliberate motion along his shaft, the urge to reciprocate jolts him to action. He moves his own hand to Kota's erection, sliding his palm along the uncut length, gently grasping his balls and sliding back to the tip. A noise that could only be described as a whine eminates from Ibushi, and he pauses his own movements.

"Hmm, I have an idea."

He grasps Kenny's wrist, and moves them fractionally, until their erections are pressed together. Then, wrapping both their hands around to create a deliciously firm ring, he thrusts while guiding their joined hands to stroke at the same time. The feeling is incredible, and both men stare down at the sight, groaning and breathing heavily as the pleasure builds. It doesn't take long for them both to come, Kenny finishing first and Kota following only a couple of thrusts later, watching his lover's wide eyed and vulnerable face as he climaxes being all he needed to let go. His orgasm leaves his body weak, as though he were a marionette with the strings suddenly cut, his mind quietly content in a way it hasn't been in a long time.

The urge to just slide down the wall to the floor, in a boneless pile of hazy pleasantness, is a lot stronger than Kenny would usually like to admit. But as he looks at the man before him, his features appearing peaceful and relaxed, he instead lets a bright, genuine smile break out on his face.

"I think I'm dirtier now than when I got in" he laughs, glancing over his groin where remnants of Kota's release still cling to the skin and coarse hair.

"I tried to help wash you, you distracted me" Ibushi replies with a chuckle.

"Mmmmm, I can't even pretend to be mad. Though you don't exactly smell like your usual fresh self either."

Feigning indignation, he retorts.

"Well, you do still kind of smell like ring sweat and dirty clothes. But I think that's always been normal for you."

"Hey!" counters Omega with a lighthearted chuckle, already reaching for the body wash and starting to scrub himself in earnest, rubbing at his aching muscles, washing away the day's grime along with his own reservations about the man before him. The words tumble from his mouth before he even considers the connotations behind them. "You love it".

A pause. Ibushi's eyes are again fixed on Kenny's. "Yeah. I guess I do."

\-----

They lay side by side on the room's only bed, both men temporarily absorbed in their phones. Kenny decides to ignore all the calls, texts, and DMs from too many different people, only sending his mom and sister quick "don't worry I'm safe" messages, hoping to preempt the shit show they would wake up to back in Canada in the morning. He does decide to see what was happening on his twitter feed, having had enough time to process the last few hours and knowing how massive the reunion of the Golden Lovers would be. Just before he opens the app, his phone makes a notification sound and Ibushi raises an eyebrow.

"Alerts on for me?"

He had sent out a tweet, and Kenny's face turns a slight shade of pink at being caught following the man's social media so closely, poking out his tongue and playing a video highlight from his feed in deflection. Wanting to tell the world _(and himself if he's being honest, which is a thing he's trying to relearn)_ that this is real, but still not entirely certain what 'this' is, he decides to take a page from Ibushi's book. He sends out his own vague tweet linking a video of the night's in ring events, the tell tale sound of a twitter notification coming from Kota's phone only seconds later.

"Alerts on for me, hey?"

"Shut up!"

They break in to giggles, phones cast to their sides and end up kissing, Omega shifting to straddle Kota's hips and grinding himself against the other's rapidly hardening length.

"You are making it very difficult for me to tell you to stop." Groans Kota.

Omega slows his movement, deliberately sliding the other mans cock between the globes of his arse. "So don't."

"Don't you want to talk about all this, first?"

"Not right now, no. I want this, I want you."

Ibushi makes a strangled noise and moves his hands to Kenny's hips, fingers digging in and stunting the exquisite slide. He considers briefly just giving in and fucking the other man, he knows they've waited long enough, but it's not how he wants this to go. "We're too tired for what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" comes the playful response, with a particularly pointed grind downwards and back.

Kota begins talking, a gravelly quality to his speech, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts upwards against his lover's clothed behind. "I want to fuck you properly. I want you in my home. My bed. I want to undress you. Taste every inch of your body. And then, I want to slowly. Take. You. Apart."

"Fuck!" comes the breathy response above him. "Please, keep talking."

The decision to slide his hand into Kenny's borrowed shorts and wrap his palm around the rock hard length was barely a conscious one. He strokes him firmly, matching his thrusts with the motion of his hand so that the other man falters, torn between the dual sensations of Kota's movements.

"Do you like hearing the filthy things I want to do to you? Saying 'please' so politely while you bounce on my cock." At this, Kenny leans forward, moves his hands to Kota's shoulders, lets his head lull forwards, and groans long and desperate sounding. "Mmm, just like that. Look at you, so gorgeous dressed in _my_ clothing. So hard for _me_. Mine. Finally, _mine_. Say. It. Kenny."

The reply comes slurred and between panting breaths. "Yours. God, yours."

Hearing this pushes Kota over the edge, orgasm hitting hard, a deep groan escaping his throat as he comes in to his own pajamas. Staring in to the grey blue eyes of the man above him, he jerks him quickly, forcing out a "come for me" before his shirt is covered in the hot release of the other man.

Kenny collapses on to his chest, mindless of the mess between them, and blindly seeks his lips, meeting in a saited kiss.

When their breathing evens out, and their kisses move from desperate to gentle, Kenny pulls back, yawns, and looks down at the borrowed shirt with a grimace. "I guess these outfits are a write off for the night."

He peels the clothing off as Kota does the same, pulling down the covers and sliding between the sheets. They lay back down, Kenny's head resting on Kota's shoulder and an arm slung over his chest.

Kota wraps his arm around Omega's back, while the fingers of his his other hand meet the hand on his chest, intertwining above his own heart. Another yawn escapes Kenny, and Ibushi places a gentle kiss to the curly hair, which is now so wild it looks as though Kenny has been caught in a hurricane. Which, he supposes, is a fitting enough metaphor for the last several hours. "Good night, Ken-chan."

The semi conscious reply comes so softly, he might not have heard it had it not eminated inches from his own ears. "G'night, love."

A slightly delirious grin spreads across Kota's face as he closes his eyes and embraces sleep, hoping that if he is in a dream right now that he never wakes up.

\-----

Ibushi wakes too early to find himself stifling hot and pinned down by something heavy. He recalls with a rush the previous day and stretches his limbs gently, as not to wake _(his partner? is that what he is now? or again? too complicated)_ Kenny who is snoring softly, the small puffs of air warm and damp where they meet his skin.

He takes the opportunity to again look his fill. Omega looks peaceful now in sleep, so far removed from the worry, stress, and bravado that is usually written on every line and carefully placed expression. This soft version of 'the Cleaner' is the one he had spent years _(chasing? avoiding? he isn't even sure in his own head)_ picturing, and it reassures him to know that he was not looking for an illusion.

A while later, before the morning sun and noise of the city even starts to make its way in, the man of his contemplations stirs. Opening his eyes, Ibushi gets to watch as he comes to the understanding of where he is and how he ended up here. A flash of fear runs through himself _(what if he thinks it was a mistake? what if the Blade Runner and Cross Rhodes knocked him loopy and he doesn't remember? what if -)_ but his internal doubts are silenced when Kenny's face breaks into a soft, almost shy grin, and he utters a gentle "good morning, sunshine."

What else is he supposed to do but kiss him in reply?

\-----

After trips to the bathroom and a quick shower for Kenny _"my god, you could have mentioned the state of my hair!"_ , Ibushi is searching through his bags for something to wear. Kenny emerges from the bathroom dressed in another borrowed outfit, sending a possessive jolt through his body, as his mind supplies him flashes of the promises made last night for when he can take him home. Unfortunately, the other man has more pressing needs to attend.

"I need to see the Bucks. They haven't returned my texts or calls, but I know their room number."

Ibushi stops his ungentlemanly train of thought _(ah, yes, reality. it's ok, there will be time soon. control yourself)_.

"Of course. I just need to shower."

Omega lifts his head from his phone, surprise and gratitude gracing his expression. "You'll come with me?"

"... Of course."

Stepping forward, Kenny raises the hand not holding his phone to Kota's cheek.

"Are we really doing this?"

Ibushi echoes the gesture.

"We really are."

They share a gentle and comforting kiss before a regretful look crosses Kenny's features and he once again focuses on his original task. "I don't want to ruin this but we seriously need to get a move on before they leave for the airport. How about I go to the cafe across the street and grab us a coffee while you shower?"

"Nothing for me, we can go out for a real breakfast after. Just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"Ten minutes?" Comes the slightly disbelieving response.

"Maybe fifteen."

"Ha! Such a pretty boy." His tone sombers slightly. "They're in room seven-ten, you can meet me there in twenty and we can do this together."

Squeezing Kenny's hand, he turns and lets go, heading for the bathroom. He calls over his shoulder.

"Seven-ten, twenty minutes."

\-----

Matt and Nick occupy the room's only chairs, so they sit on the edge of the bed, pressed together from shoulder to thigh in a silent act of reassurance. The tension in the room is palpable, and Kenny is again reminded of the stakes of this conversation. He searches for the right words, knowing he needs to start with an apology to Matt, but becomes distracted at something he notices in the corner of the room. His mouth moves before he even realizes he is speaking.

"You guys grabbed my suitcase?"

Surprise etches its way on to the stony expressions on the brothers faces at the unexpected comment. Nick is the first to collect himself.

"Well we haven't decided if we we're going to burn it yet." Matt snickers next to him, with an air that suggests this was the working plan until right now. "But yeah, we weren't about to just leave it there for _anyone_ to take."

The subtext is clear. _"We didn't want Cody getting near your stuff."_

At that, Omega lets the last of his armor fall. The armor that he usually shrouds himself in, which had been damaged and shattered beyond repair in the last 48 hours. He looks between the brothers and lets them see the real Kenny, the man beyond 'The Cleaner', the 'Best Bout Machine', the Leader of the Bullet Club.

He breathes a deep breath and pretends he doesn't notice how small his voice sounds. "I'm so sorry. You guys are my family, I can't lose you. I'm done with excuses. I'm done with the bullshit. This is what matters. Matt, I shouldn't have pushed you - how is your back this morning anyway?"

Surprise morphs in to outright shock. Matt eventually gathers himself enough to respond. "Sore. Really sore. But doing better than last night."

Kenny looks like he wants to go over and physically check him for damage but holds himself, knowing not to push his luck with the familiarity right now.

"I'm glad it's getting better - sorry to hear you're still hurting though."

He pauses again. Takes in the warmth of the man beside him, gathering his courage and setting aside his pride.

"Look, take all the time you need. I'll be here if you want to talk. I hope you do. I actually think I need you to." His face contorts in to an oddly pained expression at his own realization of that truth. "But anyway. And yeah, so this is a thing, obviously." Midway through the sentence, he grabs Kota's hand, threading their fingers together, tilting his head to catch a small returned smile. "You know me, and you know what he means to me."

The brothers smile slightly, unable to reign in a response to seeing someone they've known for years finally looking genuinely happy, despite his obvious nerves and anxiety. The sight before them is an enigma, Omega unreserved and open in a way he never is, his usually controlled and calculated speech turning in to a rambling, yet obviously heartfelt, monologue. They share a look. Well, several looks, decipherable only between family who have known each other for the better part of three decades. Nick once again was the one to break the silence.

"We know. Look, you need to give us a bit of time. This is all... a lot, frankly. And I'm sure Matt feels the same in that we are still basically pissed off at you."

Nausea rolls through Kenny, his face falling and Ibushi's grip on his hand tightening.

Nick continues. "But we are family, and we will get through this. Give us a few days to get home and unpack this whole tour, and we will call you so we can talk properly. Matt, you on board with that?"

"Yeah, a few days is good."

Omega visibly relaxes, exhaling a "Thankyou," the grip on his hand never faltering.

"Alright, well we need to get to the airport, our flight leaves in like two hours."

They all stand, and Kenny takes a chance, throwing himself at them both, catching each man in a one armed hug. After a few seconds, they raise an arm and return it, pulling back to stand to the side and let them head to the door, Ibushi following behind Omega.

Matt clears his throat. "Don't forget your suitcase, Kenny."

He wants to hug the Bucks and never let go. Instead, he settles for grabbing his case and stopping just inside the door.

"Thankyou again. For this. For letting me- us in."

"Go home Kenny" replies Matt, fondly, "we'll talk soon."

Kota is about to step in to the hallway, when Nick's voice summons him back.

"Hey, Ibushi-san?"

He turns, unsure of what was about to happen. "Nick-san?"

"Thankyou for saving him."

Kota repeats the line in his head, second guessing his translating skills. "Ah, last night? I-"

Nick cuts him off. "I don't just mean last night."

Unsure of what to say that wouldn't end up with him in tears, he blinks, then shakes Nick and Matt's hands in turn, a small bow to each brother. He exits the room and finds Kenny waiting for him in the hallway.

"What did they say to - ooof!" Kota presses their lips together in a kiss that is both reassuring and full of promise. "You heard them, let's go get my stuff and head home."

They walk to the lift and enter, hands once again joined. Kenny closes his eyes and revels in his feelings of love for the man he had denied himself for so long. For the feelings of understanding and forgiveness. For breaking walls and shattering facades. He decides he's going to remember this moment. Save it. Because no matter what happens next, he can face it with this family. This is his new beginning.


	2. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kota Ibushi has promises to keep, and Kenny Omega owes it to them both to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't tagged this as D/s as I don't feel in this context it warrants a warning, but if you are sensitive about light power play than please note there is some in this chapter.

Despite their best intentions, reality stepped in, Kenny having to return to Tokyo for prior commitments, and Ibushi heading to do some promotional work that couldn't be delayed. They text constantly, the unspoken motivation to remind themselves that this is real, and neither are having second thoughts. They take the first opportunity to reunite, both able to clear two days in their schedule to see each other, with Kenny catching a flight straight from a corporate event that he managed to move from afternoon to morning, allowing him the vital break.

Over four hours of plane and train journey found him stepping out of a taxi, in front of a house he had not visited in a very long time.

There were a few times during their years apart that Kenny would find himself standing in front of Ibushi's apartment building in Tokyo. He would pace, not knowing what brought him there, before hastily changing direction and pulling himself away from, what used to be, a place he almost considered his own _(you knew why you were there, you were just too delusional and proud to admit that you wanted to go in, to go back to him)_. It was a whole other level to be in this street, to lay eyes on his partner's actual home, not just the space he inhabits when he happens to be in town. He knocks on the door, quickly greeted by the welcoming sight of a grinning Kota Ibushi, dressed impeccably as always.

'Kenny-tan! I have missed you!"

An answering, though visibly tired smile rises to his own face. "Ko-chan, come here you gorgeous man!"

Dropping his bag, he steps in to Kota's space, wrapping his arms tightly around him and feeling his warmth seep through his clothing. He presses his lips to Kota's neck, the other man tilting his head to allow access, while Omega trails light kisses up to his face, finally reaching plush lips.

Kota pulls away, leaving a soft floral, feminine scent that Kenny inwardly thinks is both adorable and hot as hell.

"Come inside, it's too cold to stand here and I doubt my neighbours want the show."

Ibushi grabs the discarded bag and leads them inside, placing it on a chair in his own bedroom. The ever present possessive feeling flares at seeing Omega and his belongings in his home _(tone it down damn it, he's here, I'm here, it's real)_ ; flashes of the man naked in his bed assault his mind, and he has to mentally shake himself to clear it _(patience patience patience)_.

He turns back to see the man of his fantasy stifling a yawn, and reads the tiredness on his features. "Late night gaming when you should be sleeping?" He chuckles.

Kenny lightly slaps his arm "Well, yeah but I've also been up since three fucking thirty so I could get to the gym before all the interviews this morning. Some of us mere mortals have to work hard at looking half decent you know. We can't look like we've been carved from marble after a bit of cardio like you do."

"Only _half_ decent?" replies Kota with indignation. "No one talks about my man like that!"

"Well 'your man' could do with a shower if you don't mind. Between the gym and the travelling, I felt bad for the unsuspecting folks that have had to be near me."

"Ah, at least you admit it" Ibushi replies with a wry chuckle. "Go on, the towels are still under the sink. I'll make us coffee."

Omega responds with a peck on his lips. "You are an actual angel." He attempts to deepen the kiss, but Kota pulls away, chucking again.

"Brush your teeth, too!"

Kenny flips him off as he heads towards the ensuite bathroom.

\-----

After hearing the shower turn off over 15 minutes previous and still seeing no sign of his lover, Kota heads in to his bedroom to investigate. The man is inelegantly sprawled on the bed, towel precariously fastened around his hips, suitcase open, wet hair spilling out around him as the tips begin to form his usual wild curls. Torn between being impressed by Kenny's ability to nap in any situation, and not wanting to waste a moment of their short time together, he takes pity and lets him rest, deciding he could go for a cuddle anyway and wake him in time to head out for dinner.

\-----

Two hours later sees both men awake, cheerful, and sitting in a local restaurant with plates piled high with food between them. They fill each other in on some of the little details of their lives they have missed in the last few years, talking about their families, Kenny's pro gaming ventures, and Kota's time in America. Ibushi tells Kenny how glad he is that the man finally got rid of his old sofa, both laughing at the memory of them having to carry it up six flights of stairs after they found it on the street.

"Why did it take you almost a decade to buy a decent sofa? He laughs around a mouth full of sushi. "That thing was garbage when we first found it!"

"Ah, but it had character, and you know I'm a sucker for a good story. Anyway, the whole arm fell off when I sat on it so the controller charging cable would reach. Scared the hell out of the cat."

"Wait, did you bring your cat over?"

"Nah, this is a different one. She's not mine really, she belongs to a neighbour and just comes in through my balcony to hang out. At first I was mostly impressed by her aerial skills jumping between apartments, but now I think we're friends. She likes the new sofa. Well, she likes clawing the new sofa"

Kota laughs so hard he almost chokes on his tea.

\-----

It's a winter night, but the sky is clear and the lights of Kota's neighbourhood provide a pleasant backdrop to their walk home. They walk in comfortable silence, until Kota looks across to Kenny and catches an almost malancholy expression on his features. "I remember that look. What are you thinking?"

Kenny has a brief internal debate, considering how much he should say, a small, small part of him tempted to ignore it, deny his feelings, not be vulnerable. He fights it down, he made the decision to be honest - being someone that hides from harsh truths is no longer who he wants to be. He looks up at the stars, silver, and cold, and distant, before looking back to the warm, familiar face of the man next to him. His Golden Star.

"I spent so long pretending to be someone I'm not. It's like, I was living a life, but that life wasn't my own. The decisions I made, things I gave up, things I did, they weren't me. Not really. I kinda lost myself. And through all of that, I would watch you off doing what you love. Working in America. Working in Europe. Still moonsaulting off of any fucking thing with no regard for your damn neck, shooting god damn fireworks on to yourself, just having fun and living this amazing life. And at the time, it made me really angry. Seeing you looking genuinely happy when I was doing all these huge things and feeling so empty. So lonely. And I know that, despite everything, you _still_ saw the real me, the me that I was doing everything humanely possible to rid myself of, to make the world forget about. You were literally the only one who could see that I was lonely. I was so angry for so long that it turned in to an obsession. And then you came back to New Japan, and I saw it as a victory, a challenge. I can prove I'm better than you. I don't need you. But you were so fucking _radiant_ , and you didn't buy in to my bullshit. And you still only wanted what you wanted, what made you happy."

Kota's chest constricts as he listens intently to Kenny's words, amazed that the other man thought he could possibly be truly happy with a Kenny Omega sized hole in his heart.

"Like that night in the hallway at the G1. That was when I started to realise that I had been chasing the wrong things. I'd swapped my dreams for someone else's measure of success. Stopped looking at the cost of my actions as long as I was the 'best in the world'." He says the last part with a hint of derision.

"And you found me in the hallway, even surrounded by all the cameras and the Bucks you still went after what you wanted. And it reminded me of the old me. The me that didn't care what others thought, and had fun, and followed my damn heart across the world just to wrestle a guy I saw in a fucking youtube video. And at the time, I pushed you away because I wasn't ready. I was scared, terrified actually, because I was only starting to understand how far I had pushed myself from being the man I set out to become. The man you could deserve. Its nice to be finding it again."

Tears welled in Kota's eyes and he grabs Kenny's hand. "Thankyou. For letting me hear that."

Kenny raises his other hand to the man's cheek and brushes away a tear. "I owe it to you to say it." Smiling gently, he then tries to lighten the mood. "I suppose you think I'm a total dork for pouring my heart out in the middle of the street."

A laugh is startled from Ibushi, as Kenny pulls back and tugs gently on his hand, encouraging them to start walking again. "You always were a dork, Omega."

"Yeah. But I'm your dork."

Kota's step falters only a fraction, while his mind tries to formulate a reply _(just fucking say it, you know you want to. you know he does too)_. "You are. And I love you. Always have."

If Kota were able to frame one moment in time to keep and cherish until his final day, this would be it. Kenny's face softens and his smile is incandescent, a little shy and hopeful and so full of love that people miles away could probably feel the warmth of it. "I love you too" he says with a fierce certainty and a hint of wonder. "God, I love you so much."

They kiss there, under the stars, until it becomes heated, eventually sharing a look that makes them want to get home as quickly as possible.

\-----

The second the front door is closed, the two men's mouths are pressed together, and without the risk of being arrested for public indecency, they allow hands to grab and roam beneath layers of clothing. Kota draws back, kiss swollen lips glistening. "Are you tired Ken-tan?"

"Definitely not."

"Good." comes the swift reply, just as their lips reconnect, tongues fighting for dominance as Ibushi begins walking backwards, leading them both to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Scarves and coats and jumpers are hastily removed and left where they fall, shoes and socks kicked and pulled off, littering their short path through the house.

Once they stumble to their destination, Kenny pushes Ibushi against the wall, nipping at his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. He gives in to impulse, sucking and biting on shoulder and collar bone, careful not to create visible marks despite the intense longing to leave physical proof on his perfect skin.

Kota lets himself feel the desire from the other man, knowing that he wants this just as much as he himself does. It's a heady feeling, his restraint being stripped away with every patch of uncovered skin. He wants Kenny to understand that it's OK to let someone take the reigns for a while, to remind him that he is allowed to just feel, allowed to just _be_. Shrugging his button up the rest of the way off, he halts Kenny's hands just as he is about to remove his own shirt.

"I believe I already told you how this was going to happen" Kota growls softly in to the other man's ear, nibbling his ear lobe and grabbing his wrists firmly, but not so much that he can't fight back if he wants. He slowly moves the arms in his grip behind Kenny's own back, testing the waters of how much control Omega was willing to give up _(not give up - give to you. you're asking him to leap without looking, it's a test but you have to know if he will jump, to trust that you will catch him.)_.

His words have the desired affect _(you_ knew _he'd be in to it from how he reacted in the hotel room)_. He sees the the glazed look in his lover's eyes, and watches his lips wrap around the most perfect words he has possibly ever heard.

"Please, Kota, I'm yours."

\-----

Kota walks them to the bed and releases his wrists, only to give a playful shove to Kenny's chest that pushes him on to his back. Kenny shuffles up the mattress, thoroughly enjoying the view of Ibushi running his eyes over him, tongue darting out to wet parted lips. Kenny is again in quiet awe that _that_ look is directed at him, that he is allowed this, that they are here together. He still can't quite believe that someone as perfect as Ibushi could want the train-wreck that is himself. It still doesn't feel entirely real, going so long feeling lost and suddenly he is home, accepted wholly for who he is and who he can be, his worth not determined by what he does and his objective success. He's working on the self-loathing that has been his constant companion for years now, and is actually starting to believe that maybe he could be worthy of the _(improbable)_ love that Ibushi gives. He can't _(doesn't want to)_ decide if it's selfish, or just a sign of personal growth, that he isn't about to play martyr by letting his insecurities take over and give him up after taking forever to get to this moment _(would he even let you give him up now? you know he'd fight for you again, he knows you better than you know yourself sometimes)_. Ibushi is his other half, his missing wing, together they are going to fucking soar.

Ibushi follows him on to the bed. Gripping the hem of Omega's shirt, he works it up his chest teasingly, leaning over to nip and lick a nipple into his mouth, scrunching the cloth up above the other's pecs, then pursing plush lips as he blows, pebbling the already hard nub with cool air. He replaces his mouth with his fingers, gently tugging while he sucks the other nipple in to his mouth. A litany of soft "ah's" and "oh's" stream from the other man, while his skin becomes flushed with arousal, a sight that Kota takes immense satisfaction in knowing he is responsible for. Pleased with his efforts, he pulls the tee over head and off, immediately running his hands over shoulders and down arms, back up to move over sides, massaging tight muscles as he moves. He continues a gentler version of the treatment he gave Kenny's nipples, tracing his tongue over skin, crawling his way down his chest until he reaches the trousers slung low on his hips.

"Please" leaves Omega's lips on an exhale, arching his hips to allow the restrictive garments to be removed.

Ibushi undoes the button, slowly unzipping his flies before he slides trousers and underwear together down and off. He takes the opportunity to again appreciate the view, Kenny breathing hard, pupils blown and dark, hair a complete mess, body covered in red marks from his attentions, erection sitting hot and heavy against his thigh. He grabs the ankle laying on the bed next to him, raises it to his face and resumes mapping the surface of his skin with his mouth.

A frustrated huff of breath escapes Kenny. "Come on, Kota, you're killing me here!"

Ibushi doesn't stop, absorbed as he is in his task. He speaks softly, making his way over surgical scars on knees, to the inside of strong, muscular thighs. "I can fuck you hard and fast if that's what you really want. I can fuck you in any way you want, any where you want - I have lots of ideas, you know. I want all that too, but not yet. This time, let me show you what you mean to me. You, you have your big speeches. I have my actions. Let me show you how I love you."

Kenny reaches down and pulls Kota to him, claiming his mouth in a fierce but passionate kiss. He tries to let every feeling of his own love and happiness seep in to the embrace, moved by Ibushi's words and the sentiment behind them. "You are so perfect. And you must be learning from me, that was quite the dramatic speech you just gave."

Leaning back on his knees between the other mans spread legs, Ibushi rolls his eyes, quietly amused and grateful at their natural camaraderie _(it has always been_ so easy _to be with him)_. Of course, he also feels the need to recapture the earlier intensity, so in one smooth motion he slides himself down the bed, face even with the other man's groin, and takes the length of his cock in to his mouth.

"Fuuuuuuck!" calls Kenny, hands flying to the back of Kota's head, not pushing or demanding, just giving himself an anchor point and letting the pads of his fingers run over the other mans scalp. Kenny feels more than hears the other man's groan, and he looks down his body to meet the eyes of his love, face flushed and eyelids hooded, arousal written across every feature while his lips wrap around his shaft. Kenny lets out his own groan, fighting not to thrust in to the throat of the man currently alternating between gentle kisses and licks to intense suction and a hint of teeth.

Kota is hard as anything in his own pants, and has to stop himself rutting against the mattress to find relief. He focuses instead on the velvet feeling of Kenny's cock in his mouth and hands holding his head so carefully, making him feel cherished and heightening the experience further. He notices the tension in the others thighs, clearly straining to control the movement of his hips. He shifts his own hands and pulls off, using one hand to hold Kenny's hip, the other to cup his heavy balls and gently massage them, tugging slightly and hearing a whine fill the room.

"If I finish you with my mouth, how long until you can come again?"

"Oh god, seriously I'm so turned on I'm gonna be able to get hard like straight away."

Ibushi doesn't respond with words, instead he moves again, flipping Kenny on to his stomach and encouraging him on to his knees. Grasping a globe of flesh in each hand, he spreads him wide, exposing the pink pucker, feeling a pulse of precome from his own cock, still confined within layers of fabric. His self control slipping slightly, he takes a moment to quickly shuffle out of the rest of his clothing, Kenny watching over his shoulder, back and shoulders rising and falling with the force of his ragged breathing. He retieves a bottle of lube from the bedside table, throwing it on the the bed for use later.

"Changed your mind about me coming in your mouth?"

"Not 'in'." Kota punctuates by resuming his position between his legs, pulling his cheeks apart, leaning in and licking a line from behind his balls to the base of his spine, directly over his hole. "Not 'in.' 'With.'"

Omega gasps, pleasure running hot through his body. "That's cheating." he says, purely to try and ground himself from the intense sensation of absolute pleasure from the hot tongue over sensitive flesh.

"Cheating? Mmmm, no."

Another long lick and then Kota focuses on the hole, circling his tongue and scraping his teeth, at one point biting in to the flesh of creamy cheek and sucking hard enough to mark, earning himself a particularly loud gasp and groan between the constant string of desperate noises coming from the top of the bed. He works his tongue inside, spearing him and managing to pump some lube in to his hand while his mouth continues moving. Warming it slightly he slips a finger in to Kenny's relaxed hole, pulling back to watch his finger disappear in to the willing body. If he thought he had a possessive streak before, it was nothing compared to his reaction of watching the other man gently moving his hips against his hand, drawing out his own pleasure and so clearly _wanting_ Kota, both with his heart and his body. He mentally shakes himself, clearing his thoughts as he pulls out the finger, re-coating his hand with lube and gently pushing two fingers in, watching tight muscle stretch to accommodate.

He gives Kenny time to adjust, before searching for his spot, fingers almost slipping free from the force of the others movement when he reaches his goal. He thrusts his fingers in a smooth rhythm, passing the pads of both over his prostate on random strokes, enjoying the increasingly loud noises coming from the top of the bed and, having mercy, reaches around to take Kenny's still rock hard cock in his other hand. He returns his mouth to the point where they join, toungue lapping and tracing patterns around the sensitive flesh, fingers relentlessly rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. It takes only short time for Kenny to tense and stutter out a jumbled warning before coming, his hole fluttering around Kota's tongue and fingers while his release spills on to his bedding.

Kenny collapses face down on the bed, unable to hold himself up, his body as though he is deep under water, heavy but weightless, mind lost in the high he's experiencing. Feeling Ibushi shift he hears the beside drawer open, moving his head to the side to watch the other man wipe his hands on a small towel stashed in there. The haze starting to clear from his senses, his attention is drawn to Ibushi's groin, where a thick erection still juts from his body, glistening with precome, and, though he would be unlikely to ever admit it, his mouth salivates at the sight. He attempts to sit himself up but finds his limbs uncooperative, enjoying the dichotomy of being able to go 60 minutes in the ring with Okada, versus now not even having the energy to roll over on to his back.

He reaches out and grasps the other's hand, pulling him back on to the bed, directing him to sit against the pillows stacked by the head board, legs open in a vee around where Kenny lay.

Kenny knows that Kota has told him 'slow', but he knows that their love has always had an explosive edge - what is pleasure without a bit of pain? Yes, they have been a team, but they have always fought, testing each other's limits and inflicting exquisite hurts, marks and bruises left on skin fawned over between them after the fact, apologies shared while they both pretended to not enjoy the physical proof that the other had been the one to put it there. That they belonged to each other in every way. He wonders briefly if that was normal or if they were both fucked up, deciding after a millisecond of contemplation that he literally could not care any less, because it was _them_ and that was all that mattered.

He manages to get his arms up and under Kota's thighs, pulling him in to a slouch as he hovers his mouth just above the head of his throbbing cock. Watching his face, he opens his jaw and takes him in, working his tongue over the outlines of veins and swirling around the head, taking as much of him in as he can manage. Bringing a hand back, he works his balls, tugging and gently grazing his nails which causes the other man to groan and thrust up, deep in to Kenny's mouth. The effect of this is Kenny groaning deep as tears prickle at his eyes, managing to keep from coughing at the intrusion.

"Shit, sorry my love, I promise I will keep sti -"

Kenny is having none of that. He grabs Kota's wrists, directing them none too gently to either side of his head. Covering the other mans hands with his own and forming a fist, he groans again at the sharp pain of his hair being pulled, moving his hands back under his partner's thighs to get better leverage.

He has no idea what expression is on his face, but it must be the right one because he catches Kota's look of wonder above him, then feels the careful flex of hips as his head is held in place with a tight grip.

Ever a quick learner, Ibushi picks up the pace of his thrusts, alternating between grasping fistfulls of hair and rubbing lightly at his scalp to soothe the bite of the tugging. Eventually, Kota attempts to push Kenny's head away. Omega simply continues to suck until he feels the cock in his mouth pulse, salty release coating his tongue which he swallows down, before being pulled up to collapse against Ibushi's chest.

They remain like this for several minutes, breathing slowing and heart rate starting to return to normal. Kota reverently runs his palms over rosy skin, fanning the embers of Kenny's smouldering arousal, until he feels himself thickening, blood rushing between his legs.

Kota reads the urgency starting to build on his lovers face. "Lay on your back, I want us to see each other." Kenny hastens to comply, grabbing the lube and laying prone, knees bent, legs spread, hips tilted in invitation. Ibushi again positions himself between the open legs, coating the fingers of one hand with lubricant and easing a single finger back inside Kenny's inviting hole. He pumps his finger, adding a second and grazing Kenny's prostate.

"No, no, if you do that this is gonna be over and I'm not young enough to get it up for the third time in a row."

Kota smirks, changing the angle of his fingers, until Kenny starts moving his hips to meet the motion of his hand. Slowly, Ibushi slides a third finger in beside the two already disappearing into his lover, the other mans motions stopping for a moment. Breathing deeply, Omega adjusts to the stretch, hips resuming their rocking, eyes closed, a blissed out expression on his face. Ibushi finally removes his fingers, reaching for the lube and slicking up his own renewed erection, wiping his hand on the towel from earlier. He moves himself closer, shifting Kenny's arse to sit in his lap, cock sliding over his loosened hole, earning a frustrated groan from the other man.

Unable to help himself, he shifts upwards and claims Kenny's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now please, _please_ get your cock in my ass and make love to me."

Ibushi can't argue with that, so he leans back, lines himself up and pushes in. His eyes flicker between his lover's face and the point where they join, his length disappearing in to the tight heat of Kenny's hole. He stills, waiting for the the other's furrowed brow to relax, giving him time to get used to the feel of being filled by his cock.

Kenny rolls his hips experimentally, finding the ratio of pain to pleasure has shifted, intensity sparking with the movement and sensation of fullness. "Ready when you are."

Ibushi slides out until just the tip remains inside before sliding back in, his pace slow and gentle at first. As Omega begins to respond, he increases the force of his motions while still maintaining a slow, luxurious rhythm. He grasps the other mans ankle and moves his leg to drape over his shoulder, repeating the action for the other leg before leaning forward and planting his own hands either side of the man's head.

He moans at the change in position, deciding nothing could beat the sight of Kenny Omega bent in half, impaled on his cock, head lolling side to side, his hair a wild halo around him, giving the appearance of a fallen angel.

Kenny moves his hands to Ibushi's chest, caressing the damp skin, fingers lightly pinching and rolling small, hard nipples. He moves again, wrapping one hand around his rock hard cock and pumping himself lightly, before moving lower still to feel Kota's prick moving in and out of his hole.

Ibushi, knowing that they would not be able to keep going much longer, decides he wants to be even closer together. Leaning back, he sits his own arse on his calves, moving Kenny's legs from his shoulders and encouraging him to wrap them around his waist. The other man catches on enough to figure out his plan and heaves himself up off the mattress and in to Kota's lap. Kenny's shaft brushes against his stomach, smearing the skin with precome.

The affect of the position change is instant, a gasp letting Kota know he was hitting the right spot, while Kenny's cock begins leaking in earnest between them. Their mouths meet, a messy glide of lips and teeth and tongue, stopping for Kenny to speak gravelly words into the other man's ear.

"Are you close? I want us to come together, please tell me you're close."

The threads of Ibushi's tightly held control finally completely snap and he pumps his hips harder in to the other man, stuttering out a pained "so close" as Omega wraps a hand around his own throbbing length and pumps one, two, three times, before coming. The feel of the mans walls tightening around his prick is too much for Kota, releasing deep in to the man in his arms, careful not to graze against prostate and overstimulate his partner. They cling to each other, not quite ready to move.

"God, you are the most beautiful thing." Utters Kota reverently, looking the other man in the eye and brushing sweat damp hair from his face.

There is no bite in Kenny's reply, only awe and love. "And you think I'm the dork."

Kota shrugs, leaning back in to shut him up with a kiss.

\-----

They decide on a shower, washing each other in a way that feels like a claiming, half interested cocks ignored in favour of enjoying the quiet comfort of each others bodies. They step out the shower, drying themselves in the steamy room.

"You know, I'm really not tired now."

Kota heaves a put upon sigh. "I did get new arcade sticks for the PS4." Kenny's face lights up as Ibushi continues. "Wanna kick my ass at Street Fighter?"

"You sure know the way to a boy's heart."

"I also have ice cream."

"Fuck, you really are perfect."


End file.
